Batman and Catwoman: Friends or Foes
by Batcomiczone
Summary: A story of Batman and Catwoman, and their friend/enemy relationship. Will Catwoman change sides to join Batman? Is she his ally or something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Please stay with me. Please. Don't leave me" she pleaded as he lay in her arms.

"Selina..." He struggled to say as he coughed up blood.

She wiped the blood his mouth and answered him. "I'm here Bruce. What is it?" Tears rolled down her cheek.

"..The time i've spent with you..." With his dying breath he said his final words. "I wouldn't change a goddamn thing."

"Bruce NO!" she cried as she held the body of man she loved more than anything else. "I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry i did this to you."

 _ **Some time earlier...**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

Wayne Manor was crowded with the guest of it's owner. Employees of Wayne enterprises, Politicians, and other acolytes of Mr. Wayne all filled the large mansion. All were invited except for one person. One mystery woman in the large crowd took the liberty of inviting herself to the party.

"Don't you know Bruce Wayne?" an eager daughter asked her father.

"I met him once a long time ago." He answered her.

"What's he like?" She asked still filled with excitement in hopes of meeting him.

"Well honestly i don't know. I only met him that one time."

"Do you think he remembers you still? He invited you after all."

"I doubt he remembers me. He was just a little kid then. He probably just invited me because i'm the commissioner and he want's to butter up the police force like all these twisted rich guys in this city."

"Hey, don't say that. He's my boss." She scoffed.

"Barbra, you're just an intern at a company owned by him. You have to face 100 bosses below him before you answer to him."

"Well i think he's cute so don't talk bad about him." Her father just rolled his eyes. She then looked over to see the billionaire approaching. "Oh, here he comes. How's my hair?" She asked adjusting her fiery red hair. She also adhusted her dress making sure she was showing enough cleavage to catch his eye. Her dad just shook his head.

"Commissioner Gordon it's great to see you again." Bruce greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Again? You remember me?" Jim asked.

"How could i forget. You were there for me that one night. You were the one who let me know the world hadn't ended."

"I was just trying to help a brave kid through a tough time." Jim said amazed that the reckless billionaire remembered him. Barbra cleared her throat trying to grab their attention. Jim let out a sigh. "Mr. Wayne this is my daughter Barbra." He reluctantly introduced them.

"You can call be Babs. Everyone does." She said with a bright smile.

"Well Barbra it's nice to meet you. I'd love to talk more with the two of you, but i have a lot of people i need to see tonight so i must get going." He said as he walked off.

"Oh my god, i was invisible to him." She said ashamed.

"He probably knows better than flirting with the daughter of a cop." Jim chuckled.

The mystery woman walked around the party looking for her target. She wanted the richest man at the party. The woman wore a black dress that complimented her perfect body. Her black raven hair was tied in a bun. There was many gorgeous women there, but she was by far the most gorgeous. She finally saw her target. The man she knew she wanted and approached him.

"Quite the party you've thrown here, Mr?"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne." He answered.

"Sorry. I'm new here. I'm not sure who's who in this town." She lied while shaking his hand.

"Really? What brings you here, Miss?"

"Kyle. Selina Kyle." She answered.

"I don't recognize that name. I don't want to sound rude but this is an invitation only kind of party." He asked now suspicious of this interesting woman.

"This handsome bastard is astute" She thought to herself. She quickly looked around to see inspiration for the lie she was about to tell.

"See that old skeez over there flirting it up with all those women. I came in with them." She said pointing to one of the men on the other side of the room. Bruce looked over and nodded. "All of those girls are young enough to be his great grandchildren. But he likes to surround himself with young girls in hopes one of them will lower there standards enough to sleep with him. And if that doesn't work he drugs one and takes advantage of them. I decided to remove myself from him and find a man more of my taste." She looked him up and down. "It seems i've hit the jackpot."

"Really? What make's you say i'm the jackpot?" He said as he grabbed two glasses of wine off of the tray of a nearby waiter and handed her one. She was slightly impressed by Bruce's sleight of hand. His movement was so fluid and flawless the waiter didn't even realize he was now down two glasses.

"Well for one you have a jawline for days. And the selves of your shirt look like their about to bust and reveal your massive arms. The broad chest and how you present it is also a nice touch." She paused for a second as she took a close look into his eyes."I feel lost at sea when i look at those pretty baby blues." She said still starring into his eyes, surprised that she was actually impressed by them.

He returned the gaze as he looked into her bright green eyes. "Yeah, you also have pretty eyes." He never saw eyes as bright green as hers. It blew him away. "You have incredible cheek bones." He was also fond of her perfect breast. The dress showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her body was perfect in every way, including her legs.

Her original mission was to rob this guy blind. But now she was thinking of screwing him stupid instead, then she'd rob him later, once she got bored of him. At least that was her plan at the moment. Little did she now that her plan would change. And her entire life would change too.

"Is there a more quiet place where we could talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, the study is just over there, it should be more quiet." He suggested.

"Hmmm, i don't know. Is there an even more private place upstairs?"

"Well there's the bedroom, i suppose."

"Yeah i like that idea." She quickly answered as she wrapped both of her arms around his right arm. "Shall we?" She asked while flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Right this way." He said flashing her a smirk.

But that would have to wait for a different time. Gunshot's boomed inside the mansion sending everyone into panic.

"Mr. Wayne. I'm here to crash your party." announced a long time rival. It was Oswald Cobblepot. Also know as...

"The Penguin." Selina and Bruce said in unison. They then looked at each other confused. In that moment they both knew the other wasn't all what they appeared to be. "Excuse me." They said again in unison as they stormed out of the room in opposite directions.

All the guest screamed and panicked as the Penguin's thugs stormed the mansion and forced everybody down on the ground. His men were armed to the teeth with all different types of shotguns, assault rifles and all kinds of other firearms.

"Hey you can't carry those. Those weapons are illegal to own." One guest scoffed. "This is a gun free zone."

"Oh, we're sorry. We had no idea we were committing a crime in a gun free zone." One of the gang members said as he shot the guest making an example out of him. "You people must be as stupid as you all look."

"Okay, hand it all over. Wallets, jewelry, etcetera." Another thug demanded as he and some of the others walked around with large trash bags to collect everything. All the guest gave up their cash and other expensive items.

"Hey redhead. Give me that necklace too." Barbra Gordon with tears in her eyes shook her head in protest. "Come on cough it up."

"This belonged to my mother." She begged.

"Just do as he says Barbra." Jim pleaded.

"Hey, i know who you are." The thug said with a twisted smile. "You're that fucking police commissioner."

"Oh shit." Jim groaned.

"What's the hold up, Tony?"

"Hey Greg, check it out. I got commissioner Gordon's bitchass over here." He then checked out Barbra again. "Oh, and his smoking hot, barley legal daughter." T began licking his lips.

"Oh damn Tony; when you're right, you're right." He said.

A fearful chill crawled up Barbra's spine. She felt like she was about to be sick. All she could do was sit there in fear. She felt paralyzed by it.

"What do you say, we show her a good time?" Tony suggested.

"If you touch her, i swea-" Gordon was interrupted with a punch to his face.

"Shut you ass up, Oldman River!" Greg shouted.

"Oy." The Penguin called out as he made his way toward them. "What are you blokes on about? I haven't got... Now who is this?"

Now things were getting worse as the 5 foot tall, bald, cigar stenched, creature made it's way toward her.

"The Police commissioner's smoking hot daughter." Greg answered him.

"I say we take this hot piece of arse back to base. I get first dibs of course. You lot can have sloppy seconds." The disgusting freak said with a twisted smile on his face. He didn't even have a classy British accent. He had the ugly, nails on a chalk board type of accent, with a gross raspy voice to match.

"I'd take sloppy 4th's just get at least a piece of action with this." Tony said.

"All you men in this town are really pitiful." A voice called out.

The Penguin and his 16 armed gunmen turned around to see Catwoman walking into the room. The men all turned to their boss not sure if they should shoot or not. With Catwoman, the criminals never knew if she was with them, or against them.

"If it ain't the sexy kitten. Come to get a taste of me?" Cobblepot asked.

"Don't flatter yourself Oz. I came here for the same reason as you, money. But here you are threatening this poor girl." She walked over to Barbra, knelled beside her, and gently place her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Barbra was trembling in absolute torment. "Now that's just on a whole other level on wrong. I may be a criminal like you, but i have standards. And one of those is leaving innocent people girls." Selina said with a hateful gaze at the Penguin.

"Well here's the thing sweet cheeks, i don't give a flying fuck about you or your feelings." The Penguin said with a laugh. "So here's what's going to happen..."

"I'll tell you what's about to happen." Catwoman said as she pulled out her whip, lashed it out and struck it at the penguin. Her whip wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Drop the whip, Bitch!" The gunmen shouted.

"Now you shithead's listen to me." Selina said "All you are going to unload your guns and then drop them on the ground, or i ring his neck like an actual bird."

The gunmen looked around as their boss struggled to breath. "Let's shoot her. She's bluffing." Greg said.

"No." Penguin called out as he looked into her hateful eyes. Even through her red-lens goggles, Oswald could see the fire in her eyes. "She ain't bluffing" He said filled with fear.

"There's 16 of us, and one of you. How can you expect to beat us?" Tony called out.

Selina looked around the room looking for options. She then looked up and saw a mysterious figure hiding in the rafters. She and the mysteyrman locked eyes and nodded at each other.

"Let's even the odds!" She called out.

With a split second, small charges were shot onto all of the gunmen's weapons. They then blew up destroying the weapons and knocking the thugs onto their backs.

The Mystery Man repealed down to the floor revealing himself to be the famous Batman.

"Fuck me, it's the bat." One of the guys cried as he ran for the door. Batman shot his grapple gun at his ankle and pulled him back. "No! NO!" He cried as Batman stomped on his face.

Selina knocked Oswald out with a kick to his head and removed her whip around his neck. She then helped Batman take out the rest of the gang members. The Cat and the Bat usually fought against each other but here they were working together in perfect sync. Bruce's strength and aggression were complimented perfectly by her speed and agility. They made short work of the Penguin's pawns.

"Well that was fun." Catwoman said as she caught her breath.

"I knew you had it in you." Bruce said.

"Had what?"

"The ability to do something selfless. To do the right thing. You stood up for the commissioner's daughter."

"Don't get any funny ideas. That was me making sure those shrimp dick's didn't fondle a nice girl. I can't stand men who think all us women are just objects. I was obligated to help her. So don't get any funny ideas that i'm turning to the light side."

He shook is head. "That's shame. My side could always use another good girl."

"Well i'm just meant to be a bad girl. Plus we both know that if i went straight, you'd lose interest in me."

"So you steal just to grab my attention?"

"Wha- No, I..." Selina stuttered. "You sure have a high opinion of yourself don't you?"

"What i have is a high opinion of you" He said as he stepped closer to her. "I think you are a good person, you're just afraid to show it."

"You might be the world's greatest detective, but you're the most delusional man I've ever met."

"If you say so." He said looking down their lips within kissing distance.

Selina leaned in closer, "Goodbye bats." She said as she then turned around and stormed out of the mansion before the police arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

Catwoman was at a museum about to steal a priceless jewel when Batman approached her.

"Tell me Catwoman, are you here to actually steal for the thrill? Or are you just trying to prove to yourself that you can't be a good person?" He asked.

"Do i even have a choice?" She asked back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Let's be honest, the only reason you and i even really spend time together is because i'm a bad girl. That's what makes this whole thing so fun." She said stepping closer to him.

"What thing?" He asked.

"This unspoken television series thing." She said placing her hand on his chest. "You know like Pam and Jim from _the office._ "

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do." Both of her hands now resting on his chest. "The girl and guy both like each other but can't admit it otherwise the show loses it's ratings, so the don't speak of it. That's what we have, the unspoken thing for each other." She then looked at him closely. This is the closest she had ever been to him. "You have a jawline for days." She said softly.

"You have incredible cheekbones." He replied quietly.

Their eyes widened as they both stepped back away from each other. They both knew it. They knew the other person knew it. They knew what this meant.

"Let me settle the confusion right now. There is no unspoken thing." He said coldly.

"Oh trust me Batman. Now.. there really is an unspoken thing." She said as she strutted away, purposely shaking her hips for him. "See you around."

"I guess i will." He replied.

She left the museum empty handed. As they both headed home, they both no idea what this newfound knowledge of each other meant.

Alfred entered the Batcave later that night to see Bruce on the computer.

"Did you apprehend Catwoman, Master Bruce?"

"She decided not to steal the jewel." Bruce answered.

"Is something troubling you, sir?"

"We know each other."

"Excume me, sir?"

"She knows Bruce Wayne and Batman are one in the same. And i know she is Selina Kyle."

"How did this happen?"

"Does this woman look familiar too you?" Bruce showed her a picture of Selina.

"Oh, that's the beautiful girl you were talking to at the charity event just last night." Alfred answered.

"You saw us together?"

"You've been a lonely man for a long time. When ever a girl comes near you i get excited for you." Alfred replied.

"You want to me to date a criminal?"

"At this point i want you to date anything. But she can't be all that bad, she did help you last night."

"She has a habit of sticking up for people on occasion. A couple of girls who almost became rape victims reported Catwoman saving them. A young boy who got jumped by a gang was saved by her as well."

"She seems to take pride in sticking up for the little man." Alfred said. "People who come from tough backgrounds."

"Well that's where she comes from." Batman said as he pulled up Selina's file. "At age 16 she was an all star gymnast for in highschool. At age 18 she dropped out of high school and became a stripper for a few months."

"Oh my." Alfred said.

"She got her GED and has been relativity under the radar since. A couple of charges for petty theft but not enough evidence to arrest her. Oh here's something. At age 20 she was sent to rehab for a cocaine addiction."

"How unfortunate." Alfred sighed.

"She's been clean for 7 years now."

"So she's 27 years old, only 2 years younger than you."

"Enough Alfred!"

* * *

Bruce wasn't the only one doing their homework. Selina was in her messy apartment doing some research on the Billionaire. Lucky for her, she didn't have to have access to police records to find out certain things. She just had to google him.

"Oh this is interesting. As a child Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents being shot in front of him." She said to her Cat sitting beside her. "A few years later at the age of 18 he disappeared. No one knows where he went. There were unconfirmed sightings of him in southeast Asia. Then out of nowhere 4 years after disappearing he shows back up and takes over his father's company. Now it all makes sense." She said as she began petting her cat.

"The poor kid didn't want anyone else to feel his pain. For a rich snob, he's actually a really good person."

Her cat looked at her and purred. "Don't look at me like that Isis. I'm not a good person."

Isis then rubbed herself against Selina and sat across her lap. Selina scratched Isis behind her ears. "He is insanely hot though."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Selina walked into the Wayne Enterprises building. She knew if she wanted to see Bruce, she just had to dress the part and act like she belonged there. She had trouble figuring out what to wear to convince people she was meant to be there.

"How do i make people think i'm dating a billionaire with mental issues. What outfit do i copy?" She asked herself looking through her closet. Then it hit her. "I just have to dress like Melania Trump." She then looked up images of the first lady and looked for the perfect outfit to clone.

She got stopped by the front door security desk. "Excuse me ma'am, to enter here you need a pass."

Selina knew that she had to act like an entitled bitch if she wanted to get past these guys. She gasped in disgust. "Excuse me! Do i have to get my boyfriend to come down here and let me in?" She complained.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Excuse ME!" She said in absolute disbelief. "I am the girlfriend of the guy who signs your pathetic paychecks." She said pointing at the portrait of Bruce Wayne on the wall. "And believe me, i will make sure both of you limp dick assholes are fired if you don't let me pass."

"I apologize ma'am have a lovely day." The guard said as he let her pass.

"Damn, he bought it" She thought to herself. "Hell i guess i even bought it." She was proud of her perfomance. Even though her over the top bitchiness was a way to extreme to be Melania. She acted more like an angry Hillary Clinton.

She entered the elevator and took it all the way to the top floor. When she got off there, she made her way to Bruce's office.

"Do you have an appointment?" His secretary asked. She didn't look up at Selina. Her gaze remained down on her paper work. She was a stereotypical looking cranky elderly woman.

"Old Lady, huh? I'm going to have to use charm not bitchiness." She thought to herself "Um no...Gladys." Selina said reading the name plate on her desk. "I'm just here to surprise my baby Bruce." She said in her charming voice.

"Girlfriend?" She asked unamused, still looking down.

"Yes, coming on our 3 month anniversary."

"Yea well we'll see how long that last." She said coldly as she looked up. As she looked at Selina her cold expresion turned to a more happy expresion. "Oh, you look just like my daughter Kaitlyn. You are just a doll in that outfit." She pressed her hand on the intercom "Mr. Wayne?"

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"You're darling girlfriend is here to see you."

"My, what?" He got up and walked out the door to see Selina standing there. "Selina?" He said in a slightly worried tone.

"Hey baby Brucie." She flashed him a wink as she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then slipped her arm around him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said slightly playing along.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said in a playfull tone.

"Well congrats... I'm truly surprised."

"Oh, you two are just a adorable couple." Gladys said. Bruce was slightly worried Selina drugged Gladys to get her all warm and kind.

"Aren't we just." Selina said curling up on Bruce. She rested her head on his shoulder as he snaked his arm her waist and tightly gripped it.

Selina winced a little in pain. "I can't help but wonder why you're here Selina." He said.

"I wanted to go for lunch, silly."

"Oh, i wish i had known about this." Gladys said upset. "I could have gotten you reservations to a nice restaurant and everything."

"I wouldn't worry about a thing, Bruce's name alone can get us seats anywhere... Can't it Brucie" Her tone getting a little bit more sharp.

"Of course it can.. kitten whiskers." He said mockingly. Selina gave him a sarcastic smile. "That's my nickname for her." Bruce explained to Gladys.

"Oh that's just too cute." Gladys said.

"Okay, let's go." Selina said as she pulled Bruce by the arm towards the elevator. When they got in and the doors closed and they were all alone, they straightened things out.

"What the hell are you doing...Catwoman?" Bruce asked coldly.

"Well... Batman i decided we needed to have a little chat after our conversation last night." She answered sternly.

"I assume you did you homework like i did."

"Yep."

"So you want to discuss what this means for us in a public place in broad daylight?"

"Yeah."

"As Bruce Wayne's date. The most famous man in Gotham."

Selina paused for a moment. "Uh-huh."

"Which will draw all kinds of attention towards you as my new girlfriend."

Another pause from Selina. "Shit, i didn't think this all the way through."

"No you didn't. And i'm going to make you pay for this."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Kitten Whisker's to be honest i'm about to smother you with all kinds of fake love and attention to torture you for the rest of the day."

"Bruce i swear to god if you call me that one more damn time, i will..."

"Save it, here's our stop." He said as the door's opened.

"Mr. Wayne!" An eager reporter said. "Do you have any statement on... Oh who is this?" He asked as he saw Bruce take Selina's hand.

"This is my wonderful girlfriend Selina." He said in his smooth voice. "We're on our way to lunch if you'll excuse us."

They walked outside towards Bruce's limo. As the reporter got on his phone. "Phil it's Jack!... What do you mean _Jack who?_ It's Jack Ryder, the guy who works for you... Whatever look, Bruce has himself a new girlfriend. Fuck yea, she's hot. I'm trying to hide my boner here in the lobby of Wayne enterprises." He looked over at some girl laughing as she turned away. "Don't act like you're not impressed!" he snapped.

Selina and Bruce sat in a private booth in the back of the fanciest restaurant she knew of in Gotham. She never thought in a million years she would get this opportunity.

"That's a nice outfit." Bruce complimented. "You look like the first lady."

"She was my inspiration for this outfit. I figured if i was going to pretend to date the younger, much more attractive version of Donald Trump, i'd have to look the part... Speaking of which do you know him?" She asked.

"Of course i do, he's a close friend." Bruce said. Selina gave him a disgusted look. "Granted he's a little rough around the edges and is prone to say very stupid things at times, but he does a lot of good things for people in need. And he's really not the monster the media portrays him to be."

"Oh, no. He just grabs women by the pussy." Selina said loudly as the waitress filled up her water glass. She and the waitress made awkward eye contact. "Sorry about that?" Selina said quietly to her.

"Believe me, that's not the worst thing i've heard guys talk about. And he never, ever mistreats Melania. He's a decent guy. He's just a little off."

"Well let's change the subject. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Is this what you want to do? Just learn everything else about each other. Make things even weirder when we see each other the next time we're out at night?"

Selina let out a sigh. "I don't know. I just.. I just felt like i had to talk to you in person after last night. This was a stupid idea." She said looking down at the table.

"Ok, Selina. I'll lay my cards on the table. If you agree to do the same."

Selina looked up at him. She starred into his eyes for a moment and nodded.

Bruce told her his story. From the helpless little boy in the ally who lost his familym to his brutal training in the mountains, all the way to his rise as Batman.

"What about you?" He asked. "What's your story?"

"Well growing up, it was me, my drunken mom, and my little sister Maggie."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yea, she was two years younger than me. She was so sweet. And she was everything to me."

"Is she not around anymore?" Bruce asked. Selina paused for a long moment. "If i'm pushing too much..."

"No it's fine." She said taking a deep breath. "I was 16 when my mother abandoned us. I just finished my sophomore year and she was about to begin her freshman year. At the time i had a bad case of _I'm 16 and i know everything_ Syndrome. So i dropped out, got a fake I.D., and become a stripper so that i could afford to help but Maggie through high school. She had dreams of being a doctor and i believed in her. She needed school more than me." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"She felt guilty. She felt bad that i gave up on my future to put her through school. She felt bad that i was spending my night taking my clothes off for a bunch of strangers for money. So she ran away to a nunnery so that i wouldn't have to worry about her anymore... She didn't even say goodbye"

"Do you ever see her?"

"She thinks that i resent her. She thinks that she's the reason i'm not in a good place in life right now. So she never talks to me." Tears rolled down her cheek. "She has it all wrong. I didn't mind taking my clothes off for the freaks, they were't allowed to touch me anyway. I just wanted her to live a good life, and she couldn't handle the thought that she was a burden on me. She really wasn't. She was all i had. And i miss her every damn day." Selina whipped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened after that?"

"Well i was 18 and i went and got my GED in hopes i could get a better job. But the only job a GED qualify's you for is flipping burgers and dancing on a pole so i stuck with the pole. I just hated everything. I missed Maggie. I hated giving up everything for her. Honestly for a while i hated Maggie. I found comfort in drugs. I became a mess after that. A sweaty, stupid, coked up mess. All my money went straight up my nose. One day i OD'ed backstage. One of the other dancers saw me and called 911. I went to rehab. Got clean. Then began my career of being a thief.

"How'd that happen?"

"I met this woman named Anne she was a former criminal who i met at the rehab center. She knew i needed a different type of high if i wanted to keep away from coke for good. So taught me how me steal shit instead. It was better for my health and i got to keep my clothes on. Anne taught me how to fight and how to steal. And that's my story."

"So we are the same, you and I." He said. "We're both driven my our lost loved ones to do what we do."

"Yeah, you save people in honor of your parents. I steal from people cause i'm pissed off at my sister." Selina said in anger. "Yeah we are totally the same."

"I've seen the files. You help people in need too."

"You don't know what i do." She snapped.

"I think i really know why you helped Barbra Gordon. She reminded you of Maggie. That's why you help all those girls who were being attacked too."

"Fuck off!" Selina yelled. "You don't know shit about me! You don't know anything about what i've been through!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her face was red with rage. "You think you know everything but you don't."

All the other guest starred at them.

"I know exactly what it's like to lose loved ones. I watched mine die!" He shouted back.

"Oh Poor me! My parents are dead and i'm fucking rich as a result!" She mocked.

"Fuck you if you think money solves anything! I'd give everything away just to see my parents one more time."

Selina took a deep breath and stormed out of the restaurant. Bruce chased after her.

"Selina wait!" He caught up to her outside.

"What do you want from me Bruce!"

"I want you to admit that you can be a good person and give up stealing. I can see it in your eyes. You're better than that."

"Did you not listen. Ever since i stopped doing coke, i still crave that feeling of being high. I can't control it. So steal to get that feeling back. I steal so that i don't go back to drugs. It's an addiction."

"Then let me help you." Bruce pleaded.

"You can't." She cried.

"Give me a chance."

"Just leave me alone! just except the fact that there's no good in me." She said as she ran off.

"Selina!" He yelled as she ran. Bruce then buried his head in his hands.

Selina didn't stop running until she got home. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed to the cold floor in tears. Isis approached her crying mistress and laid beside her. Selina held Isis close to her as she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

Bruce was in his Bedroom when he got a knock on the door.

He opened it up to see Selina standing there. She was wearing black boots that went up to her knee and a long black coat that covered her all the way down to her thighs.

"Selina." Bruce said flashing her that smirk that drove her crazy.

"Hi." She said with a large smile. She then brought it down a notch and awkwardly placed her hand on the doorway trying to strike a sexy pose.

"Did Alfred Let you in?" He asked.

"No, of course not. I snuck in." She answered.

"Of course you did." He said rubbing his forehead. "So what brings you here? After that disaster at the restaurant i figured you never wanted to talk to me again.

"I.. can be good girl." she said awkwardly.

Bruce raised one of his eyebrows. "Okay?" Usually she was much better at being seductive.

Selina nervously chuckled as she grabbed the beer bottle out of his hand and showed herself into his room. She then handed it back to him as he closed the door behind her. He stood there by the door with his beer in his hand while she stood over near his bed facing him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since i got home and i realized i'm not a bad person to begin with. Aside from stealing stuff of course. But i do good things too."

"I'm listening."

"I say my prayers every night before i go to bed." She said. "I give a dollar everyday to a homeless guy on the off ramp."

"That's very generous." He replied.

"I didn't kiss a boy, for real, until i was 17."

"That's one lucky guy."

"And sex..."

"Waiting till you get married?" He guessed.

"Oh god, no chance in hell!" She unzipped her coat to reveal nothing but some black lingerie that perfectly showed off her body.

"Woah." Bruce's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His eyes were glued to her as he reached backwards trying to place his beer on the desk, he missed and let it drop on the floor. He was too distracted to care about the mess. They quickly made their way towards each other.

Bruce wrapped his large hands around her waist while she wrapped her's around his body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

He picked her up, carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. She wrapped her legs around his body as his kisses traveled down to her neck. She cupped his face in her hands and guided his head up to meet her gaze.

"I used to sing in the church choir too." She admitted.

"Hallelujah to that." He replied. They shared a chuckle before their lips met again.

She rolled over on top of him still refusing to let his lips leave hers until she decided to admit one last thing.

"I really like you." She said staring into his ocean blue eyes.

He brushed her raven hair behind her ear. "I really like you, too." He said staring back into those emerald green eyes of hers. "And i'm sorry about earlier today."

"So am i?" She said running her hand through his hair. "I guess we need to kiss and have make up sex." She said with a smile.

"Agreed." Their lips met once again.

Selina reached into his pants and grabbed his penis. Her eyes widened as she grabbed it. "I thought didn't like guns."]

"I don't." He replied.

"Is that..."

"That's me you're grabbing there."

"Well aren't you just Mr. Perfect."

"I aim to please."

"Oh i hope so." Bruce took of his pants and placed himself between her legs. "Can we skip the foreplay?" she asked.

"Way ahead of you." he said burying his erection deep inside of her. They both let out a gasp. "

"Oh Bruce." She moaned.

"Selina" He whispered in her ear.

Bruce pumped his member in and out of her. She jerked her head back in pleasure "Oh yeah." She wrapped her legs around his waste and bit her bottom lip. Bruce picked up the pace of his thrusts'. Selina dug her nails into his back. "Oh god yes!" She moaned.

She rolled over on top of him and began riding him. He tightly gripped her hips and helped guide her up and down on top of him. She bounced her hips up and down slowly. Bruce decided to get a little rough with her. He slapped her ass hard. Selina stopped and gave him a surprised glare. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" she asked. Bruce grinned. "You asked for it." she said as she pinned his wrist down with her hands and began to ride him swiftly. Bruce groaned as her hips continuously bounced up and down on him. Catwoman was showing him a really good time and the Dark Knight loved every second of it. She was getting really into it. She unknowingly loosened her grip on Batman's wrist.

He wasted no time to take advantage of this opportunity. He rolled over back on top of her and began thrusting as fast as he could. To her pleasure he wasn't holding anything back. He was giving her all of his power. She loudly moaned and begged him to keep going. He gladly obliged and continued to thrust into her.

"Oh Bruce I'm gonna cum." She moaned. With a few more thrust she climaxed as Bruce began to feel his. He then came inside of her.

He kissed her as he removed himself from her. They tightly held each other in bed. Smile's laid on both of their faces.

"You're really good at that." She complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. I'm willing to change." She confessed. "I am willing to stop stealing. But i can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

Bruce gently caressed her face and tenderly kissed her lips. "Yes. Anything." He answered.

A soft smile lay on her face as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

As the weeks went by, Selina and Bruce spent more and more time together. They got to know each other better and better. The two shared some of their deepest secrets with each other as well. There was a special trust between them. After that disastrous first date when they laid their cads on the table, they felt like the could be fully open and honest. With Bruce, Selina felt like she could finally trust someone other than herself for the first time since her sister left. And with Selina, Bruce felt something he hadn't felt since his parents died... True happiness. Selina made him happy.

One day Selina was in her apartment getting ready for her date with Bruce. She was doing her makeup and was making sure she looked absolutely perfect for him. Things were starting to get serious and she felt like the reason he wanted her to have dinner with him at his house was because he was going to ask her to move in with him. This night had the potential to be a very special night for both her and Bruce.

"Ok. Well, how do i look?" She asked Isis as she posed for her. Isis replied with a high pitched meow. "My thoughts exactly." Selina said with a grin.

She got a message from her Uber driver. "Time to go, Isis. My ride's here. I'll be back soon." Selina grabbed her coat and walked out to the street. She saw the car picking her up and got in.

"Where too?" The driver asked.

"Wayne Manor." She answered.

Bruce waited anxiously at the Mansion. "This shirt is stupid." He said as he unbuttoned the blue shirt he was wearing.

"That's the 5th shirt you've tried on already. Miss Kyle will be here any minute. I'm sure she'll like you no matter what you wear. She's been with you this long after all."

"You don't understand, this night means everything. I'm going to ask her to move in."

"Are you really committing to a relationship?"

"Yes i am." Bruce said buttoning up a black shirt. "Eh, good enough."

"I never thought i'd live to see the day. Miss Kyle must truly be the remarkable women she seems to be."

"Trust me Alfred. She's the one." Bruce said as he made his way downstairs.

 ** _One Hour Later:_**

"She's late." Bruce sighed.

"She was late 30 minutes ago." Alfred replied.

"You don't think she stood me up, do you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce."

Bruce leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Goddammit." He groaned.

The doorbell rang. Both Bruce and Alfred's eyes lit up. "I'll get it." Alfred said as he rushed over to the door. He opened it up to see Selina standing there. "Miss Kyle. So glad you could make it."

"Hey, Alfred." She said as she walked in.

"We were worried about you."

"Yea, sorry about that. I, uh- had a bad driver." She replied followed by a long sigh.

Alfred paused for second and gave her a concerned look. "Well if you would follow me, please." He guided her to the dinning room where Bruce was waiting for her.

"There she is." He said with that smirk.

"Hi, Bruce." She said softly as she walked up to him and hugged him.

Bruce hugged her tightly and looked down at her. She seemed distracted.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Um yea. I'm fine. Just hungry." She answered.

"Well then have a seat." He said pulling her chair out for her. Throughout the dinner, things were quiet. Bruce knew something was wrong. Her face was weighed down with something. Bruce just couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Why are you so quiet tonight?" He asked.

"It's..." it almost looked like she was holding back tears, but Selina had a stern poker face and she didn't let Bruce see anything. "I've had a lot on my mind lately." She answered.

"Is there anyway i could help?" Bruce asked, placing his hand over hers.

Selina looked at him and nodded. "Could we just skip to the part where we get naked?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered.

After making love to her, Bruce fell asleep. Selina snuck out of the bed and walked over to her coat lying on the ground. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a small hand gun. Tears rolled down her face as she cocked it. She then walked back over to the bed and straddled Bruce's lap. Selina raised the gun and aimed it at his head. Her hands were trembling, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this. But she had no choice.

Bruce opened his eyes only to stare down the barrel of her gun. "Selina?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Bruce." She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

 _A few hours ago:_

"Where to?" The driver asked. He was a very heavy set, bald man.

"Wayne Manor." Selina answered.

"You look dressed up. Is there a party there or something?"

"No. It's just Bruce and I."

"Oh, so you're Wayne's girlfriend?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Should've figured. If i was that rich guy i'd would totally go for a babe like you." He said giving her a uncomfortable stare in the mirror.

"Okay, how about you bring it down a notch." Selina warned.

"Sorry i get nervous around pretty girls."

"Let's play the quiet game starting now." Selina snapped. She then noticed the driver took a wrong turn. None of this felt right. "Stop the car. Or i'll make you stop." She threatened him.

"Sorry... Catwoman. But my boss gave me orders." He said as he grabbed his gun. "Don't even think about trying anything or i'll paint that back window with your brains."

They turned into and ally and came to a stop. Another guy approached the car and tapped the window with his gun, motioning for her to get out.

She walked out and was escorted by the gunmen to a group of men wearing all black assassins robes.

"You are Selina Kyle, Yes?" The shortest one of them asked.

"Ya." She answered acting unamused.

"Also known as Catwoman?" They asked again

"Yea, whatever." She replied. "Who are you?"

The lead assassin removed their mask and revealed to be a woman. "I am Talia Al Ghul. Leader of the league of assassins."

"What does your league want with me?"

"You are sleeping with my beloved."

" _You're_ beloved? You must be mistaken. Bruce is _my_ beloved."

"Has he not told you about me?"

"Can't say he has."

"I was his first and true love."

"Only the first part of that is true."

"He was my father's chosen successor to replace him as leader of the league. Unfortunately he did not live long enough to see Bruce take his mantle. I will not let my fathers final request be denied. You will give Bruce to us. You will shoot him in the head." She said as one of her men gave Selina a gun. "We have the means to revive him and shape him to fore fill my father's wishes."

"You must be out of your mind if you think i'll kill him. You have nothing to offer me for Bruce."

Do as we demand and in return we will give something back to you." Her men brought out a woman with a black bag over her head. "I think you would love to have..." They removed the bag from the woman's head. "...You're sister back."

Selina gasped. "Maggie!"

* * *

 _Later that Night:_

"Selina?" Bruce's voice filled with worry as Selina aimed her gun at him. She was straddled across his lap with a bullet ready to pierce his brain from just inches away.

"I'm so sorry Bruce."

"Selina please. Put it down." He pleaded.

"They took her. They took Maggie. They're gonna kill her."

"Selina. You don't have to do this."

"YES I DO!" she cried. "Because if i don't... then they'll kill her."

"Selina look at me. You don't want to do this."

"Tell me something i don't know...This is killing me too." Her hands trembled more and more as she slowly began to squeeze the trigger.

"Selina." Bruce said softly. They stared deep into each others eyes. Selina gasped as she flipped the saftey on her gun and dropped it to the ground.

"I'm can't do it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bruce." Tears filled her eyes.

"It's okay." He assured her.

She buried her face in his neck. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh of relief and tightly wrapped his arms around her as he almost began tearing up himself. "It's okay, Selina."

"I love you Bruce."

"I love you too, Selina... No matter what."

She cupped his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "Please help me save her. I can't lose her again."

Bruce gently caressed her face. "I'll do everything i can to help you get her back." They shared a passionate kiss. When their lips separated she rested her head on his chest.

"I don't deserve you Bruce." She sighed.

"Don't say that. Of course you do... Kitten Whiskers."

Selina let out a chuckle. "Okay i'll admit that i deserved that one."

"Damn right you did." He said. "Now get up. We gotta go save your sister."

"You don't even know who has her." Catwoman warned.

"Ok, who has her?"

"I think you know."

"Um... No. I don't. Do i?"

"Think about it Bruce. You know who has her."

Bruce took a second to think before his face lit up. "No!" He snapped. No. No. No. Not her. Anyone else but her."

"So you really do know her."

"Yes. She's my former mentor's daughter and my stalker. My crazy ex-girlfriend stalker. Dammit, the things i do for you Selina." He groaned.

They headed down to the bat-cave, suited up, got in the batmobile, and head off to find Maggie.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7:_**

Bruce and Selina were in the Batmobile, on there way to a known League of Assassins base of operations in the city.

"So tell me more about this Taya girl." She said

"It's Talia." He corrected her.

"You seem like you still care about her."

"Oh, come on. Don't trap me like that." He complained.

"Ok, fair enough." She sighed. "Do you and her have a... past?"

"She was my first." He answered.

"First girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, love, everything."

"Even sex?" She felt like had to know everything.

He let out a long sigh. "Yes, even sex." He was getting a little annoyed by the questions.

"Wait how old were you when you first did it?" She asked.

"We're almost there." He desperately tried to change the subject.

"Oh, you are not escaping that question. How old were you?"

He let out a long sigh. "I was 19 almost 20." He answered.

"WHAT!" She shrieked. "You're Bruce Wayne! You should have been king of the trashy girls in high school."

"Are you happy now?" He asked. She could tell she upset him.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I always saw you as a playboy, ladies man."

"That version of me is a character i play to make people think i'm not noble enough to do what i do at night. "

"The real Bruce is the one i've been getting to know isn't it?" She asked.

"To be fully honest Selina. What you have is the broken shell of Bruce Wayne. The real Bruce died in an ally long ago with his parents." He said as he pulled up to our destination.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're here. No more questions." He got out of the car. They were at what everyone thought was an abandoned shipping yard on the edge of Gotham.

"Bruce I..."

"You had a gun jammed in my face two minutes ago! Now you want to know everything about me?" He shrieked. Selina stood there in shock. She had never seen him upset like this. "We're getting your sister back. It's going to be quick. It's going to be clean. And it's going to be quiet."

A moment of silence past between them. "Okay." She said softly.

Bruce and her snuck into the shipping yard. Selina looked at all the shipping containers.

"Do you think Maggie might be in one of these?" She asked.

"Possibly, but there's far too many to check individually." He answered.

"So how do we find out which one?"

"We have a talk with the foreman."

"Bruce, this place has been abandonded for years."

"Has it now?" He jestered at a man walking towards them. They took cover in the shadows before he saw them. He walked by them and was ambushed. Selina wrapped her whip around his mouth like a gag, as Bruce slammed him against one of the crates.

"Not a move. Not a sound." Batman growled. The man nodded, his face filled with fear. He had a league tattoo on his neck, they knew he had to have information for them.

Selina looked him dead in the eyes. "You have my sister. You're going to tell me where she is or..." She showed him her claws. "I'll start with you eye's, then make my way down to your..." She pointed at his groin. "Little friend."

"I don't know." He cried. "I swear. These guys don't tell me shit. I'm just a pawn for the league. It's Mason you want to talk to. Mason Jones. He runs the show here."

"Where is he?" Catwoman hissed.

"The tower." He said pointing up at the tower overlooking the yard. "He sits there and watches Keeping up with the Kardashian's while the rest of us work."

"He's going to help us how?" Selina lightly grazed his face with her claws.

"He has the the manifest to the whole yard." The scared man answered.

Selina looked down, saw a wet spot on his pants, and shook her head. "You pissed yourself, pussy." She whispered in his ear. She looked at Bruce and nodded at him as she made her way over to the tower.

Bruce looked back at the man. "You better be telling the truth."

"Please man, I swear to god."

"Swear to me!"

Selina made her way to the top and walked into the room. A man was sitting there alone watching Keeping up with the Kardashians.

"Whoa Bruce Jenner's a chick now? I guess that's what happens when you live with crazy bitches, you become one." He chuckled

Selina snuck up behind, wrapped her whip around his neck, and choked him. "Manifest?" She hissed. He pointed over to the desk as he fought for air. "Thank you." She chocked him to he passed out.

Selina grabbed the manifest and examined it. "Bruce," She reached out to him on the coms channel.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"I have two leads. One of the containers on this sheet is labeled Batbait. The other is labeled catnip. I'm sending you the locations of them"

"I'll check Batbait and you check out catnip, but be careful there's a reason they're labeled that way."

"On it." She made her way to the catnip crate.

Bruce approached the container Selina sent him too and opened it up as she did the same on the other side of the yard. He walked in to find nothing. Only a note taped to the wall. It read "You shouldn't have left your kitty alone." Bruce's heart sank as he read that note.

Selina walked into her container to find something that made her freeze up. She was paralyzed by what she saw. In the crate was a table with a pound of cocaine sitting on it.

She hadn't even seen an ounce of coke sense her overdose years ago. She trembled as she felt pulled towards it. All the alarms telling her to run went ignored as her long hidden away addiction resurfaced. Selina was truly powerless.

"Selina! Talk to me! What's in the crate." Bruce called in.

"Bruce I... I haven't seen it in so long." Tears rolled down her face.

Bruce felt like he was about to be sick. "Selina, what exactly is in the crate?"

"I can't tell you." She cried.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because... You'll try and stop me." Her thoughts begged her to stop what she was doing but her body betrayed her as she began to cut up lines.

"Selina, listen to me you can't do this. You're better than this." He made his way over to her as quick as he could.

"Everything's been so damn stressful. I need to take the edge off." She lied to herself. "Just one line."

"Selina, you won't stop at one and you know that." Bruce then ran into some League henchman who blocked his path as Selina covered up one of her nostrils and did her first line. She tilted her head back as her eyes watered up. "I said god damn." She gasped. It didn't take long for the pain to die down and the rush to kick in. "God damn that's good stuff." She said as she got to work on the second line.

Bruce finally dealt with the assassins and made his way to Selina. She was laying on the floor, eye's rolled in the back of her head, blood pouring from her nose, and no signs of breathing.

"Selina!" He cried as he cradled her in his arms. "How much did you do?" He gently shook her and tapped her face. "No. No. No! Don't do this to me." He carried her to the car and called Alfred as he drove like a madman towards the house.

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred! it's Selina, she's... She's overdosing on cocaine."

Alfred heard him fine, but he didn't want to think that the woman making Bruce happy was truly in danger. "What was that?"

"She's fucking ODing on me Alfred! She's fucking dying!"

"Okay, Master Bruce. Just get her here quick." Alfred hurried to get his medical equipment.

Bruce fired into the Batcave and wasted no time getting her to the medical table. "Okay master Bruce you'll have to um... you know unzip her uh..." Alfred awkwardly gestured toward her chest. Bruce unzipped the front of her suit, now only a black bra covering her chest.

"What now?"

"You have to give her this shot of adrenaline into her heart. But in order to get the needle through her breastplate you have to bring it down in a stabbing motion. As soon as you do that you press down on the plunger."

"Wait, why am i giving her the shot?"

"Because, she's your girlfriend Master Bruce."

"But you're the one who knows all this stuff."

"The day i bring an ODing girl home is the day i stab her. You stab her."

"Fine. Okay. How long does it take for her to wake up?"

"Not long." He gave Bruce the needle.

Bruce raised it up in the air and brought it down hard sending it straight into her chest. Selina eye's widened and she let out an ear piercing scream of pain. She flailed her arms out at Bruce as she jerked around and fell off the table. Bruce fell down as she backed up away from him and pressed herself up against the table. Alfred had stepped back away from them as well.

Selina was in a state of panic as she looked around. She then looked down at the syringe sticking out of her chest and let out a groan.

"Say something." Bruce said as he breathed heavily.

"Something." Selina replied. Bruce walked over to her and sat beside her. "Bruce i'm..." Tears filled up her eyes.

"I know Selina." He wrapped his arm around her and held her.

"Goddammit I'm a mess." She buried her face in his chest.

"Yea, you are... But i'm not quitting on you."

"You're not?" She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

Her gently caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. "Never."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8:_**

Bruce placed a disgusting looking green drink in front of Selina, who was sitting down on the couch with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Enjoy." He said.

"What is this?" She asked in disgust.

"It's a drink that'll help you feel better. Has everything from Alfred's herb belt."

She took a sip and gagged. "UGh! It taste like a belt."

"Well consider it a punishment for last night." Bruce snapped. Selina let out a heavy sigh. Bruce looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, i deserve it. I fucked up big time. 7 years clean down the drain." She took another big gulp of the nasty drink. "I saw that shit first time in years and suddenly i wasn't catwoman anymore. I was a stupid coked out stripper again. _Sexy Selene._ That was my stupid stage name and all those guys loved it. I'm not slipping Bruce. I'm slipped...Hell, i slipped a long time ago."

"What happened last night happened. What happened all those years ago happened. There's no changing that. All we can do now, is move on and find your sister... together." Bruce sat next to her and placed his arm around her.

Selina rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe i haven't scared you off by now."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to scare me off." He assured her.

"Why do you even put up with me?"

Bruce remained quiet or a second. "Because i love you." He answered.

Selina's eyes widened as she sat up and stared him in the eyes. "You don't mean that... Do you?"

"I do mean it. Every word... I love you."

Tears rolled down her face... "Bruce i... You have no idea... I haven't heard anyone say that to me in since Maggie took off."

"I never had anyone to say that to me since i was a little kid." He placed his hand on her cheek.

Selina sank into his arms. He laid down and held her close to his body. She nuzzled her head in his neck. "I love you too. And everything you do for me... despite the fact that i'm a mess."

"I'm far from perfect too, kitten whiskers." He said with a chuckle.

"Keep calling me that and i'll claw out you tongue." She groaned. He placed a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair with his hand.

"Master Wayne." Alfred called out as he walked in. "Oh, i'm sorry. Am i interrupting something?"

"It's fine Alf." She replied.

"Any News on Maggie?" Bruce asked.

"Actually maybe." He held up a disk with the League of Assassins logo on it. "I saw this laying on the front door." He placed in the tv and played it.

Talia appeared on screen "Selina Kyle, you have failed to delivered my beloved to me. You also failed to resist the urge of a disgusting drug. How pathetic. Is this what you have chosen over me beloved? This thieving whore? You belong with me, as the leader of the league. You two will meet me in our base beneath wonder tower tonight, or Selina's sister will die." The video ended.

"Well i think we know what our plans for tonight are." Bruce sighed.

"This is my fight. I don't want you getting hurt over me and my sister." Selina pleaded.

"She's only doing this to get to me. If i don't come Maggie dies. We're both going in. And we're leaving there alive with Maggie." He and Selina shared a long look into each other's eyes.

"Let's give that bitch some hell." She pulled Bruce's face towards hers and kissed him.

They headed to the cave, suited up and rolled out to finish this.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9:_**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Selina said.

"As do i." Bruce replied.

They were making their way through the tunnels beneath Wonder Tower.

"How close are we?" Selina asked. Just then they were surrounded by the Leagues ninja's.

"Close." Bruce answered.

"Beloved, so glad you could come." Talia said as she approached then. "And you are here too." She gave Selina a non friendly look.

"I brought him too you, like you wanted. Where's my sister!"

Talia nodded and whistled. Two men then walked out with Maggie. "Selina!" She cried.

"Maggie." Selina said softly as she held back tears.

"Take your sister and leave. But the handsome man stays with me of course." Talia said tracing Bruce's chest with her hand.

Selina grabbed her wrist tightly and stared at her with an expression of pure rage. "Bitch, get your whore hands off my goddamn man!" She then punch Talia as hard as she could and knocked her out.

Bruce grabbed Maggie. "Got her!"

"Get us out of here!" She said as Batman dropped a smoke bomb. The whole room filled with smoke. When the smoked cleared. Selina, Maggie, and Bruce were gone. Talia looked around and let out a scream of rage.

"NO!"

They got to the car and sped off. Selina and Maggie shared a loving embrace as Bruce drove them home.

"I'm so sorry Selina!"

"For what?"

"Everything! Shutting you out! Ignoring you! All because i felt like a burden. I only made things worse for you. I left you when all you wanted was to be a big sister to me."

Selina hugged her tightly. "Hey. You're here now. And you're safe. You don't need to apologize."

"I can't believe you're not mad at me." Tears rolled down her check.

"How could i be mad? I have my sister back."

They made their way to the cave. Maggie looked around in amazement. "Wow the batcave. I can't believe it!" She then gave Selina a curious look. "So are you two like..."

"You know it." Selina said flashing a smile at Bruce. He replied with a grunt. "That's his way of saying: _I love you Selina."_

"You always had game Sel." Maggie chuckled. She let out a yawn. "With the crappy bed they gave me, i have't had a good night's sleep in days. Is there a..." Selina and Bruce shared a worried look. Maggie noticed. "What was that look?"

"Batman, i know you just met her but..."

"Do you trust her?" He asked sternly.

Selina looked at Maggie and then back at Bruce. "With my life."

Bruce stared into Selina's eyes in nodded. "I'll have Alfred show her to the guest room."

"No... Allow me." Selina insisted. Bruce nodded. They shared a kiss. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you." A soft smiled laid on his face as he caressed her cheek.

Selina showed Maggie up the stairs. "What i'm about to show you is Batman's deepest secret. He only trust this knowledge with the people he cares about the most. You need to promise me you will keep this secret to your grave."

Maggie's eye's nearly popped out of her skull. "Whoa.. Um, Okay. I promise." Selina oped the door and revealed everything.

"Wow this place is much nicer than a cave. He must be rich he..." She saw the Wayne family portrait and realized. "You're sleeping with Bruce Wayne!"

"You're goddamn right i am!" They laughed all the way to the guest room.

"Well, i'm about to pass out. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Selina walked a ways down the hallway.

"Selina!" Maggie called out. Selina turned and faced her. "I love you."

Tears swelled her eyes. "I love you too."

Bruce was in the study removing his armor. He removed his shirt and stretched out his back. Selina walked in and saw a massive bruise on his back.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"After i grabbed Maggie, i took a bow staff to the back."

"The things you do for me." She let out a sigh.

"For you, anything." He poured himself a drink. "You want one?"

"Sure." He poured her a drink and gave it to her. "What are we drinking too?"

"Um... to a beautiful family reunion." He said.

Selina smiled and touched her glass to his. "Here, here." She shot her drink back and let out a deep breath. "Wow, that is god stuff."

"1939 Dalmore."

They sat down on the couch and cuddled. "I'm gonna ask a random question and i want an honest answer." She requested.

"Hopefully it's not too embarrassing." He replied.

"What's your guilty pleasure song?" She asked.

"My what?"

"You're guilty pleasure song. Like a song you normally don't let people know you like. You tell other people that song sucks, but then you jam out to it behind their backs."

"Okay. I guess..." He let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Africa, By Toto."

Selina's jaw dropped. "You. Have. Got. To be joking."

"Say what you will, but it's a good song."

"No, i agree it's a great song. I just didn't think that... well you know, Batman liked a corny love song like that."

"Okay, so what's you guilty pleasure song?"

Selina paused for a moment, finished the gross drink, and answered. "Thinking out Loud, Ed Sheeran."

"Oh so who really enjoy's a corny love song?" He teased.

"Touché, Bruce."

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I wanted to know something that i could tease you about. But it backfired and you know something you can tease me back with."

"Yeah you messed up my..."

"Bruce, i wasn't joking about ripping out your tongue if you call me Kitten Whiskers again..."

"I was gonna say my love."

"Oh... Well that's cheesy too. Don't call me that."

"Then what do i call you?"

Selina raised an eyebrow and smiled. "For now. You can call me Selina." She got up and walked over to the stereo and plugged her phone in.

"Selina what is this?" He asked.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show." she assured him.

"Selina..."

She pressed her index finger against his lip and shushed him. "For the next 4 and a half minuets, the name is _sexy Selene_." She pressed the play button and the opening melody of Africa by Toto began to play. "And you mister, are a very lucky man." She striking a sexy pose as she stuck her knee near his crotch, the classic stripper pose.

"Lucky, you say?" A smirk on his face.

"You are the lucky recipient of my Final Lap Dance. So shut up and enjoy the show." She said pushing him back into the couch. She began swaying her hips slowly to the beat of the music.

 _"I hear the drums echoing tonight_  
 _But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation"_

Selina slowly unzipped the front of her suit. She didn't part it just yet. But she did show off her killer torso. She then removed her bra from underneath her suit and dropped it to the floor. Slowly she pulled her suit apart to reveal her perfect breast.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

 _"He turned to me as if to say_  
 _Hurry boy it's waiting there for you."_

Selina turned her back to him and began to grind against him as the chorus played.

 _"It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do"_

She bit her bottom lip eagerly as she felt Bruce's erection poke against her.

 _"I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had"_

Bruce ran his hand along her body. Selina grabbed it and pinned it down on the arm rest. "Sorry sir, but you're not allowed to touch the talent." She said sternly

"Is that right?"

"Not now at least." She grinned as she got up and slowly slipped out of the catsuit. Selina made sure to shake her hips as she slid it down all the way to her ankles. She bent all the way down and gave Bruce a perfect look at the goods. Then then kicked her feet up out of it and turned around to face Bruce. She strutted over to him still wearing her knee high boots.

The chorus began to play again. She mounted his lap and whipped her hair around. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss. "Okay now you can touch me." She whispered in his ear.

Bruce's wasted no time to put his hands on her and roll her onto her back. His pants we off in a flash as were were her panties. His rock hard erection pressing against her entrance.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too." He entered her and allowed his passion for her to take over and guide him to the best sex of both of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10:_**

The Next morning, Maggie woke up and walked around the manor. She couldn't help but feel a little snoopy. This was Wayne manor after all. And now she was one of the few people who knew it was the home to Bruce Wayne, and Batman. Now even her sister lived here.

She opened the door to the study and saw Selina and Bruce lying on the couch naked under a blanket. They were both still asleep.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Of course." She whispered to herself. As she left the room she took one last look at Selina, and saw the smile she had on her face as she slept. Maggie knew instantly that things were perfect for her big sister. And she knew that Selina deserved happiness after all the hardships she had been through.

Down the stairs she smelt breakfast cooking. She walked into the kitchen to see Alfred making Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Hey there." She called out.

Alfred turned and gave her a warm smile. "Ah, you must be Miss Kyle's sister Maggie.

Maggie tilted her head. "How'd you guess that?"

"Well they did go out to save you last night."

"Oh yea, i guess so." She chuckled.

"And you bare a striking resemblance to your sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh trust me it is. Both you and you're sister are quite lovely if you don't mind my saying so."

"Well thanks. Aren't you just a sweet heart."

"Speaking of your sister, where is she and Master Bruce?"

"Oh they're passed out naked on the couch in the study."

He let out a sigh."Again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Do they do that often?"

"You have no idea. It's like taking care of two horny teenagers."

Maggie laughed and nodded as she took a seat at the table. "Honestly sounds like the opposite of the Selina i know. She had no time to pursue a relationship. Now she flirted and teased the boys all she wanted. But she was too busy taking care of me to have any fun with them." Maggie let out a heavy sigh. "I was the biggest burden on her."

"What you were, Miss Kyle, was Selina's biggest inspiration. You had ambition and dreams. Selina wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life. But when she heard what your plans were, she took it upon herself to do whatever it took to help you make it. That was her purpose."

"And how did i repay her? By abandoning her." Maggie buried her face in her hands. "God, I'm such a bitch."

"We all make mistakes. Terrible mistakes. God knows i've had my share. But the two of you are here now. And you have a chance to make things right. You and Selina can be sisters again. Like she always wanted."

Maggie looked up at him and smiled. "Wow... Bruce is lucky to have someone like you around."

"Try dealing with him everyday." Bruce said as he walked in. "When he's not giving me fatherly advice, he's pestering me about all the little things in life. And convincing me to retire from my night job."

"I wouldn't mind." Selina said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "It would give me more time with you." They pressed their lips together and kissed.

"Gross, are they always like this?" Maggie asked Alfred.

Alfred shook his head. "Always."

Selina was sorting through her purse when she called out to Bruce. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Remember those Opera tickets you bought us?"

"Yeah."

"They're for tonight, and there's only two. Think you can work up your Wayne magic and get us a third."

Bruce frowned at her. "Selina... I own the opera house."

Maggie shook her head. "Guys i know where this is going. Don't worry about me. I don't want to be a third wheel anyway."

"Maggie, you won't be a third wheel, will she Bruce?"

"No she won't." He answered.

"See?" Selina smiled.

"Because i'm not going." He finished.

"What?" They asked.

"You two haven't seen each other in years. You two need a girls night out."

"The Opera isn't a girls night out for the Kyle's." Maggie said as she and Selina chuckled.

"Then do something else. Whatever it is the Kyle sisters do." He insisted.

Maggie turned to Selina. "I think we should go to the hottest club in town. Bruce can get us in, right?"

"That i can." He answered

"Great!" Maggie smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, i have this dress upstairs that would be perfect for you." Selina insisted. Maggie walked away to try it on. Selina looked at Bruce and smiled. 'You sure you're okay with my sister hogging me all night?" She asked playfully.

"I think i can manage one night." He replied.

Selina leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "If you think last night was fun... I'm gonna treat you even better tonight for being such a good sport."

Bruce could feel an eager shiver rush up his spine. He collected himself and whispered back, "I'll be the judge of that."

Selina smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Later that night the Kyle sister's hit up the hottest club in town, "The Oasis". They told the bouncer their name and were escorted to the VIP lounge.

Maggie couldn't believe it. "Dang, being Bruce's girl sure has it's benefits doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does... from time to time at least." Selina teased.

"So who are you picking up? I see a lot of hot guys over there."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Selina, I want to see the boytoy master at work."

"That Selina is retired. This is the new Selina who's faithful to Bruce. That amazing guy who's letting you stay in his house."

"Oh, Selina don't tell me you've become so naive. That's Bruce Wayne. The type of rich pricks we always talked shit about growing up. I bet you a hundred bucks he has like 10 mistresses."

"I spend almost every minute of everyday with him. I think i would know if he was screwing around." Selina felt hurt by what he sister said about her man. That she wasn't woman enough for him.

"Christ, what happened to you, Selina. It was you and me against the world. You and i were going to stick it to those rich punks who left nothing for us little people. What made you Wayne's trophy wife?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Selina shrieked. Even over the loud music a lot of people heard Selina and watched. "I took my clothes off for gross dudes and danced all over them so you could have an actual future. And then you ran off to be with god while i was left behind to become a coke head stripper. Once i got clean i started sticking up for the little man while i fended for myself. And when i met Bruce, for the first time in a long time, i wasn't alone. He risks' his life every night to save people he doesn't know. No ones making him do that."

Selina looked around at all the people staring at her. "The fuck are you all looking at!" She barked like a bad turned back to look at Maggie "I hope you and god are cool, because you can go to hell for all i care." Selina said as she gave her sister a cold glare.

Tears filled Maggie's eyes. They fell down her face as she decided to confess a secret to Selina. "God and i aren't cool. I left the nunnery. I didn't want to be with god anymore. A couple years ago i left God. Then just a week ago those thugs found me in some rundown apartment and kidnapped me to get to you. So yeah, I abandoned my sister and my promise to god. Trust me Selina, i've guaranteed my spot in hell."

Selina couldn't believe it. "Maggie I... I didn't mean to.."

"No. Don't apologize. I don't deserve it." Maggie stormed out of the club. Selina took off behind her.

"Maggie wait!" She called out. Maggie got in a cab and took off. Selina called for the next one.

* * *

Bruce was updating some of his cowl software in the cave before he went on patrol. He heard the alarm bell for when someone knocked on his door. He checked the camera and saw Maggie standing there.

"Girls are back early." He said to himself. His attention went back to his work, but he then realized he didn't see Selina. He took a second look, but Alfred had already let Maggie inside. He shrugged it off, didn't pay it much mind, and figured he just missed her on camera.

A couple of minutes later he heard something. He felt like he was being watched. His instinct of being defensive triggered and he started scanning the room. "Selina?" He called out. There was no response. "Look, if you try and sneak up on me you're asking for trouble." He called out more threatening this time.

A man wearing League of Assassin robes revealed himself. He was wearing a bulky vest on his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Bruce asked as he got in a fighting stance.

"I brought great shame to the league and this is how i regain my honor. I have a message for you."

"Go on." Bruce didn't like this.

"Talia has given up on you. If she can't have you..." He took of the cover of the vest to reveal a bomb. "No one else can have you either. Goodbye beloved."

Bruce grabbed his grapple gun and aimed for the nearest exit out of the cave. He wasn't able to get far before the bomb went off, sending him flying through the air, into the rotating bookshelf leading to the study.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11:_**

Bruce woke up to a sharp ringing in his ears and a hot sensation all over his body. The Manor was on fire. He looked over at the hole in the bookshelf, created from his body being launched through it like a crash dummy. He got up and felt a sharp pain all over his body. Bruce powered through all the pain and limped to the door leading to the main hallway.

Alfred was pinned under some debris. Bruce cleared it off and picked up Alfred. He carried him outside to safety. When they got out Alfred and Bruce took a minute to cough out all the smoke they inhaled.

"Alfred, Where's Selina and Maggie?"

"Sel...*cough* Selina didn't come home yet. Maggie said they had a fight. She went to her room last i saw." Alfred kept coughing.

"Stay here, i'm going back in for her."

"No Master.. *cough* Bruce! It's to dangerous. Wait for the bloody fire brigade."

Bruce went back to the smoke filled manor. All of his childhood memories, the legacy of his family was melting on top of him. "Maggie!" He called out.

He got to a wall and hit it hard. A panel containing some emergency items opened up. He had all kinds of hidden panels like this all over the house for different emergencies. In this one there was a respirator and a fire blanket. He put on the respirator and grabbed the blanket, and headed to find Maggie.

"Maggie!" Bruce looked through the heavy smoke. He found her passed out near her bedroom door. He knelled down beside her and checked her pulse. She had a heart beat but it was faint. "I gotta get you out of here."

The way to the front door was then blocked by falling debris. "Shit." He groaned. He then realized he had an escape capsule in his bedroom. He carried Maggie to his room and entered a code on a security pass near his bed. The entrance to the capsule opened up. Bruce tried to squeeze them both in there but there was only enough room for one. The fire was spreading quick and the capsule was only good for one escape. He let out a heavy sigh and exited the capsule. He then fired it out the house and out onto the yard. The inflatable landing gear opened up causing her landing to be gentle enough to avoid injury.

He was about to try and jump out the window but a log fell from the ceiling and landed on him. A piece of wood pierced his chest. He groaned loudly in pain as he lifted the log off of him and his wound became exposed. Blood ran down his mouth as he crawled over to the wall and leaned up against it.

Selina showed up and looked on in horror. She rushed over to Alfred who was still laying on the ground.

"Alf! Are you okay?" She took his hand in hers and held it tightly.

"I'm fine." He assured her.

"Where's Bruce? Maggie?"

"Alfred pointed to the capsule near the tree line. Selina rushed over and opened it up.

"Maggie!" She carried Maggie out of the capsule but still felt her heart sink. "Bruce!" She cried. Selina set Maggie down next to Alfred and grabbed her phone.

Bruce's phone buzzed. He answered it. "Selina." He gasped.

"Bruce what's going on in there?"

"I'm hurt...I'm hurt bad. And i'm trapped."

"How bad? Can you breathe?"

"I have a mask on. But... Selina i..."

"Bruce listen to me! You are not dying on me!"

Bruce took his mask off. "Selina, you know how much you mean to me, right?"

"Did you just take your mask off?"

"Yea, i wanted you to hear my voice."

"Don't you say that! You get the hell out of there! You put your damn mask back on and you get out of there!"

The fire department showed up. And began getting their hoses set.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He coughed violently.

Tears ran down her cheeks. "No! You can't give up. You get out of there you... I need you."

A small smile laid on his face. "I just want you to remember all those good times. Happy times when we held each other. You were the light in all the dark that surrounded my life."

"Bruce." She cried. "Don't."

"You're my miracle Selina... You're my mircale..."

"I can't lose anyone else Bruce! Don't do this to me."

"I'm really glad we talked about that unspoken thing between us. All the happiness i found in life... It was you. All of it."

She fell to her knees. "Don't leave me." She begged.

"Selina, i love you..."

Alfred took her hand and held it.

The fire chief gave his men orders. "Alright, Set the water canons."

"What did he just say?" Selina gasped.

"No! They'll boil Bruce alive." Alfred cried.

She got back on the phone. "Bruce you need to shield yourself! The fire trucks are here. They're about to open up the hoses. Hide, do something. The water will burn you!"

Bruce looked around and saw the fire blanket on the ground near him. His chest wounded limited his movement. He reach out and tried to grab it.

"Bruce, are you safe!" Selina shrieked.

The blanket was fingertips away from him.

"BRUCE!"

"Open up the water canons!"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12:_**

"Hey you can't go in there!"

"Fuck You!" Selina yelled as she burst past the fire fighters and into the house. They put out the blaze but Bruce was still in there. Selina wasn't sure if he was still alive or if he was a charcoal briquette.

"Bruce!" She shouted out. "Where are you!" She ran like a madwoman through the house. "Bruce!" she ran into the bedroom and saw a fire blanket with something big laying under it. "Bruce!" She pulled the blanket off to reveal Bruce.

She cradled him in her arms. "Bruce, talk to me baby. C'mon. Don't do this!"

He coughed up some blood. Major burns covered his body from the fire and the water.

"Please stay with me. Please. Don't leave me" she pleaded as he lay in her arms.

"Selina..." He struggled to say as he coughed up some more blood.

She wiped the blood his mouth and answered him. "I'm here Bruce. What is it?" Tears rolled down her cheek.

"..The time i've spent with you..." With his dying breath he said his final words. "I wouldn't change a goddamn thing."

"Bruce NO!" she cried as she held the body of man she loved more than anything else. "I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry i did this to you. This is all my fault. I dragged you into my mess." She kissed his lips. "Please forgive me. Please..."

The medics came in. "Ma'am we need you too.."

"He's dead. There's nothing you can do." Her sadness now turned to a protective anger.

"We know. We just.."

"Come another inch and i'll kill you." She warned.

Maggie came in and placed her hand on Selina's shoulder. "Selina please. Don't do this. You need to let him go."

Selina let out a sigh and let him go.

The medics removed his shirt and prepped the chest paddles. "He has no pulse, i'm not sure if this will work." One of the medics said.

"We have to at least try."

"Come on Bruce get up." Selina whispered to herself.

"Charging, Clear!" The gave him a shock. His chest pumped in the air. They checked his stats. "No change."

"Shock him again." Selina demanded.

"Charging, Clear!" Another chock. "No change."

The two medics looked at each other and nodded. "Time of death.."

Alfred was standing in the corner speechless. He felt that had failed Thomas and Martha by having to live through another death in the Wayne family. Selina looked at Maggie and then at Bruce and shook her head.

"NO! No he has a strong heart! He wants to live!" She began giving him chest compressions. "Come on Bruce. Come on baby!"

"Selina." Maggie cried as she gripped her shoulders. "There's nothing you can do."

A tear rolled down Selina's cheek. "Come on you selfish asshole! You never backed down from anything else in your life!" She slapped his face. "Now fight! fight!" She grabbed Bruce's shoulders and shook him. "FIGHT!" She collapsed her face into his chest and broke down crying. "Goddammit. Please don't do this to me."

Selina felt a slight motion in Bruce chest. Almost like a heart beat. Then again a little stronger. Selina lifted her head and cupped his face in her hands. "Bruce, can you hear me?" She whispered as she placed a hand on his chest and could still feel a very light and weak beat. "Bruce, listen to my voice. I need you to come back. Because i love you."

Tears rolled down Maggie's face as she began praying. Praying to god to give Bruce back to them. Alfred knelled beside her and joined her.

"Do you hear me? I love you." She pressed her lips against his and gave him a slow and long passionate kiss. Selina felt a strong heart beat in his chest. Bruce, let out a gasp as he fought for air. "That's it Bruce."

"Dear god." Alfred gasped.

"Now wake up!" Selina said sternly.

"Selina." He said softly. A gentle smile lay on his lips as he stared into her green eyes thinking of what to say next. He caressed her cheek with his hand. "You have incredible cheek bones." Selina placed her hand over his and let out a chuckle.

"And you have a jawline for days."

THE END


End file.
